Shaping Our Reality
by Claed
Summary: So she was a little cocky. And arrogant. And had an ego the size of the sun. But hey! She was learning, and though she wasn't allowed to warp everything to her satisfaction, he was a little more interesting than flying trains and talking appliances. Even if he glared at her every time she got near. She thought he just looked a little more cute.
1. Welcome to Sky High

**I own nothing but my original character.**

 **Just a warning, this story won't be set during the movie, it'll be before. Around 2-3 years before, so around 2003? This depending on the fact that the movie was set in 2005. I think, unless the director wanted to set in the future. It's a WarrenOC, and since we're not really sure on what year he was during the movie (I think he was in either grade 10 or 11, since he wasn't present during the power placement test) so I'm just gonna say here that he was in grade 11 during the movie, and so in this story he'll be in grade 9, or well, a freshman and will be 14 turning 15. Or already 15. (if I've got the American school year names and ages down right, that is).**

 **Soooo, enjoy! (not edited)**

 **Oh! Warnings: Some swearing. And some mental name calling.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

The bright haired teen bobbed, bending from the waist back as she twisted around to look down the sadly empty road. She sighed impatiently and snuggled into her fur lined coat. She'd been waiting _forever_ for the damn bus to come...okay, fine, that was a lie. She'd only been standing there for like, 2 minutes but buses weren't supposed to take this long to get here, right? She wouldn't know though, she had always refused to take the bus during elementary and middle school. And for good reason too, 'cause who would want to sit in a loud, humid and sweaty bus filled with kids screaming and doing stupid stuff? Not her, of course.

So she stood, shaking her head every once in a while to get the annoying, short messy curls attached to her head out of her face when she heard the low grumbling sound of an engine. She perked up, looking around wildly and spotted a bright yellow bus with a label that said 'School Bus' just above the front window. Her eyes lit up and she swooped down to pick her messenger bag from the ground, slinging it over her shoulder as the bus stopped so that the doors were directly in front of her.

They opened with a gasping sound and she hopped in, stumbling forward when the glass doors were slammed closed behind her. She stood straighter and cursed the doors silently.

"That's everyone." the bus driver muttered, and switched his current cap for another more orange one.

The teen eyed him with a 'what-the-hell' expression before turning to the seats. Everyone was chatting excitedly, too engrossed in their conversations to realise she was there. She frowned at the thought that no one would pay her any attention, before the wildly waving arm of a black haired girl caught her attention. The girl was grinning so brightly the teen could of sworn her teeth sparkled in the sunlight.

She checked the other seats for a second, and resigned herself to walking to the black haired girl - only because the empty seat was next to her, of course. She huffed, slumping into her seat just as the bus sped off.

"Oooh hi, I'm Della McHearty. Who're you?" the black haired girl cocked her head to the side, taking in the teens face. The teen thought she looked like a puppy doing that.

She didn't want to answer, but it wouldn't really do her any good to not make any friends on her first day. So she sighed and looked up, just a slight pout formed on her lips. Since she she couldn't physically or verbally express her annoyance since it wouldn't do her any favours, she resigned to facial expressions. At least she knew that when she pouted it looked like she was thinking thoughtfully or that she was listening carefully to whatever nonsense someone was saying. She had stared far too long in her mirrors to not, _not_ know what she looked like. "Shay Beaumont." she answered, sniffing quietly at the end.

Della's amber eyes brightened. She opened her mouth, ready to ask questions and excited to possibly make a new friend, when the bus turned a corner abruptly, knocking down multiple cones as it drove onto a deserted highway.

Shay jumped slightly when a pair of seatbelts crossed over her chest and waist with a clicking noise.

"Hang on back there!" the driver yelled over the gasps and clicks. The bus was filled with loud squawks and mumbled curses as everyone wanted, and tried to see what was happening outside.

Shay fumbled around, trying to get a better view but everyone was squishing themselves up against the windows, taking up all the room. She huffed, crossing her arms. She thought that they all were acting like children; too curious and super excitable. Shay would have continued her thoughts of how they were all little kids - never mind the fact that they were all teenagers and she was the same age as them - and should just sit still, but then her heart plummeted into her gut.

She - not that she would admit it later when everyone would hype about it - screamed her lungs out as the bus fell down in the air. She could have easily done something to stop it but she was too distracted with feeling of her heart and all her guts suddenly wanting exit her body via mouth and other body openings.

In a second the bus levelled slightly before shooting forward through the clouds that covered the sky. It wasn't long before Shay calmed down her guts and a giant floating circle island was visible through the spaces in between the squashed teens. She grimaced, feeling sick, though she could not take her eyes off the island.

The first thing that caught her attention was the absurd amount of grass there was. It was such a bright green and was everywhere that it hurt her eyes. The next was the large, rectangle building that occupied almost half of the whole landmass. From up in the sky she could already tell that it was beautiful, (though any building that had large marble pillars with a large set of stairs as a part of it's architect was counted as beautiful and amazing in her books). There were small moving figures everywhere, and from what she could see, there were a few people flying and running super fast.

"Welcome to Sky High, kids." the bus lowered to the pavement, landing smoothly besides a few already parked buses. The doors opened with a gasp and students, with Shay and Della in the middle, hopped out of the bus muttering their thank you's to the bus driver. "No problem kiddos! And the names Will Cray!"

Shay skipped ahead of the timid group of freshmens, only a boy in a leather jacket and the bright and childish hopping Della were walking forward like her without any qualms. She wasn't too far away from them, watching seven identical girls complete a cheering routine, before she was suddenly pushed back into the lot when after she heard someone yell, "Speed! Round them up!"

Something was circling them, making a a fast wind pick up before a vibrating figure stopped in front of her and the group. The wind stopped along with it and something stretchy landed next to it. It was two boys, that Shay decided were only about a year above them. The first, the one that was still slightly vibrating was a chubby boy. He wasn't very tall, reaching just her lips and wore a dark grey sweatshirt with highlights of a bright blue, long, dark brown basketball shorts, a pair of grey joggers and had a worn-out snap back place backwards on his head. His face was fat, his lips thick and had small brown eyes that were frowning yet at the same time her wore a smirk. The second figure was a tall -not as tall as Shay though, he probably reached just below her eyebrow - , lanky boy, the complete opposite to the fat one next to him. This one's hair was long enough to cover his ears, had large light brown eyes and a soft looking face that was also smirking at Shay and the group. He wore a bright orange shirt with black and white sleeves, a vested sweatshirt over the top of that, and had jeans with a pair of joggers too.

Shay eyed them boredly, dusting off her coat and skirt (just before Della latched onto her arm, shaking) while feeling just a little irritated that she had been pushed back by two stupid looking boys. She wanted to explore the school, not talk to some student committee or listen to some rules.

"Freshmen, your attention please." Shay smirked at slight crack in the chubby boys voice.

"I'm Lash," the lanky boy introduced, stretching as he did so. "and uh, this is Speed. And as your seniors representatives of the Sky High Welcoming commitee-"

"We'd be happy to collect that fifteen dollar new student fee."

Lash stretched his arm out, stopping when his hand was in front of Shay's face and gave her the 'gimme' wave. She crinkled her nose, pushing his hand away from her face.

"Seniors?" she spoke slowly, "you guys are too tiny to be seniors plus, you both look younger than me." She ignored the student fee lie, which it was, since mom told her that everything had already been paid, but even if they weren't lying, she wasn't going to give money to two stupid idiots. But besides that, the other part was true. She did look a little older then the two at only fourteen years old. Her face had already lost half of it's baby fat, and her cheekbones were starting to look a little more sharper. Not to mention that she also wore a bit of make up like her cherry red lipstick, eye-liner and mascara. Most girls seemed to start wearing make up when they were sixteen. Those, and she was quite tall, and still growing.

Lash took back his arm and glared at her, Speed starting to scowl. Before they could do anything though, they were intercepted by a short blond headed girl. She gave the two boys a hard glare, causing them to scramble away from the scene, before she turned back to the group of teens. She grinned, giving them a look of her pearly white teeth. "Hello, mah name is Jane Carthh, and I'll be your student body president for the year..."

Shay blinked at the mild southern accent. That was...cool, Shay thought. She'd never heard a mild strong southern accent, and it sounded so different but she liked it.

"...and ahh am sure, that if you follow those simple rules, people won' throw you off the edge of the island." Jane, after she spoke, threw a sudden harsh glare to her right. Shay heard a squeak, and someone with black hair rushed up the stairs so fast that he could probably beat Speed in a race.

Shay watched amused, as she heard Della - who was still gripping onto her arm- and a few others snicker.

* * *

Shay looked around the gym in boredom, her arm feeling just a little numb from the Della who still persisted in griping the life out of her arm. Their principle, Principle Powers had just left, leaving sparkling particles in the air to float around before dissolving and a bunch of fourteen year olds alone in a gym. It wasn't long though, before the doors slammed open and a coach by the looks of it strutted inside. The excited buzzing and chatter quieted down.

The coach stood on the circle logo printed on the middle of the gym floor, before a platform started to rise, letting the coach look down at all of them. He wore a blue Sky High sweatshirt, white shorts, knee high sport socks, a pair of sneakers, and had a cap hat on his head. He placed his hands on his hips and glared at them. Or, Shay thought it was glaring. She was sure though since her wore dark sunglasses covering his eyes.

"All right listen up. My name is Coach Boomer. You may know me as 'Sonic Boom'. You may not." his voice echoed easily around the large room. Everyone's attention was on him. "Here's how Power Placement is gonna work. You will step up here and show me your power," he gestured the platform. "And yes you will be doing so in front of the entire class. I will then determine where you will be assigned. Hero, or side kick. Now, every year there are a few students or as I like to call, "whiner babies", you see fit to question and complain about their placement - so let's get one thing straight: my word is law, my judgement is final. So there will be no, "whiner babies". Are we clear?" he looked down at the students.

Shay wasn't intimated but muttered a 'yes Coach Boomer' a long with everyone else.

"I said, are. We. Cleeeaaaaarrr." His voice shook them, and Shay stepped on Della's foot by accident. The black haired girl didn't seem to mind though, and just gave a little push on Shay's back to straighten her and rub her shoulders. Shay gave Della a weirded out look from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes Coach Boomer!" the class yelled.

Boomer blew his whistle, "Go time!"

One by one, students stood on the platform and showed off their powers. Shay had counted a lot, and Della had just gone up and -what do you know - turned into a puppy. A golden retriever to be exact, which was pretty funny since Della had black hair, not golden blond. Well, now Shay new where she got the personality from. Della was placed as a sidekick and then the next person was called up.

Shay watched on boredom, mind already made up that this person and everyone else would be a waste of her time to watch, when she felt hot, burning heat brush against her arm. She leaned away, looking for the source, and found him climbing up onto the platform. Her eyes glinted with recognition when she saw the jacket. She knew him! He was that only boy brave enough to not huddle timidly with the group a few hours back. She cocked her head to the side. Was he a temperature manipulator? Because if he was, it was such a lame power.

She watched with slight interest as the tall and slightly muscular, leather jacket, black shirt, ripped jeans, black boots wearing boy with dark brown hair that had a few red streaks reached just above his shoulders breathed in deeply, his soft yet slightly hollow looking cheeks puffed up before he let out a grunt and his arms that were spread out lit on fire. Flames flickered, starting from his finger tips before it crawled all the way up to upper arm, leaving his jacket and shirt un-singed or burnt.

"Heerooo!" Boomer called out, "and your name?"

"Warren Peace." he grunted in reply, blowing out the flames. Shay saw, no she practically feel everyone in the room pause. She frowned confused. Did they know him? If so, who was he then? 'Cause Shay was pretty sure she'd never heard the name before and she liked to think that she knew everything and everyone that was important.

Boomer nodded after his pause, writing it down on his clipboard, "Right, next person, Get up here pinky."

Shay looked around before realising pinky was her. She grinned and skipped her way up the platform.

"Name?"

"God."

Boomer looked at her blankly.

Her shoulders slumped. Why did everyone have to give her that look whenever she said it? What a mood killer. It was starting to get on her nerves. "Fine. It's Shay Beaumont." she spoke, adding the French tilt to her surname.

Boomer nodded.

Shay hummed, thinking of what she could do when an idea hit her. She eyed all other students before she gave them a shit eating grin. Her shoulders hunched and she slouched forward into a relaxed position before she - with her mind - diminished part of the gravity underneath everybody, making it so that everyone floated up into the air. They didn't get too far high, just about a meter and a half or around four feet and were all squirming, shrieking and gasping before she dropped them all. After that she turned the wooden flooroards into jelly, letting everyone stumble to the ground before she replaced it with wood.

She stood straight again, feeling proud and her grin turned smug.

Boomer noticed. "Is that it? you make people fly and turn the ground to jelly?" he snorted after picking himself up. "Siiiidek-"

"I have Essokinesis, actually. But in other and simpler terms, I can Warp Reality." She said snottily.

"Esso - a reality warper? As in, you just..change something about the world or something by thinking it about it?" he asked, eyeing her. He didn't know about the 'esso' part but he sure knew the kensis part. Quite a few of their very strong heroes they had at Sky High had some sort of 'something-kinesis' and were able to move things and pick things up with a mere simple thought or a quick flick of the hand. This one though, seemed to be able to warp reality. He made up his mind. He wasn't sure if it was the right decision, but, if she insisted, then fine. Whatever.

"Heeerooooo it is then." he dragged out the hero, writing it down on his list.

Shay just sniffed haughtily with a smile, stepping of the platform just as the lunch bell rang.


	2. How Rude

**I own nothing but my original character.**

 **Warning: Crappy writing.**

* * *

The next couple weeks went by fast. Really, it did, because it was already almost two months into the school year and Della was Shay's still and only friend. Shay honestly wasn't bothered in the least. She just thought (only a bit arrogantly) that the only reason why no one else hung out with them two was because Shay was a little too intimidating to the other heroes and sidekicks of her year.

Yes, that must've been the only reason why no one seemed to hang out with her. Which was a little annoying, she realised at the current moment while she tried to look nonchalant while looking at the sea of students sitting at the cafeteria. She was alone, and irritated. Della, for some unknown reason wasn't at school today.

(And she wouldn't be for the rest of the week, not that Shay knew that.)

Everyone was buzzing, stealing food from each other and gossiping. There even some losers doing their homework.

Shay hadn't done much as of yet, she just stood there acting as if she was waiting for some one bust she couldn't do that for long. So she moved forward, passing between the tables. Most of the tables where she could see her fellow heroes and the sidekicks of her year were all filled, seats already taken. Except for one.

She frowned slightly. There was that boy, the one with the cool hair that could light himself on fire. Why the hell did he get a whole table to himself, she thought. Sure she took tables for herself but she had Della with her while she sat so it was okay, but he had a whole bloody table. Like, five other seats to himself and all he was doing was playing with the mash that was lunch and reading a book.

She hummed, her frown still on her face but looked around the cafeteria once more. Every table was filled and the only few empty ones were outside in the courtyard and grass area but it was starting to get too cold to sit out there. Well, looks like she'll have to try and tone down the intimidation because she was moving towards the seat in front of him.

She placed down her tray and plopped down into the seat. Ignoring the fact that she startled a bit, she started on her lunch and pulled out a small sketchbook out of her bag along with a pencil. She could feel him staring at her and she smirked triumphantly inwardly. So it _was_ because she was too intimidating that other people didn't look at her or even attempt to talk to her.

She looked up, mixing her mash but frowned tinnily when she realised that he was glaring at her. Well, it wasn't so much as a glare as him frowning all the while having a scowl mixed with a pout directed ah her. His face, she observed was still a little too soft for that but at least could sort of get the frown right.

The silence was a bit awkward at first, because she didn't know what to do or what was wrong and he didn't seem keen on talking but he finally sighed. Or grunted. She couldn't tell.

He looked around aimlessly, contemplating something before staring her in the eyes, "What do _you_ want?"

Oh, _rude_.

She sniffed, "You were alone so I decided to grace you with my presence."

He stared back flatly, his jaw tightening. "I don't want your pity." he said lowly.

"Excuse me?" she squawked, "Why would I give pity to you? You didn't break even break your hand or something. What sort of idiot..." she mumbled the last part quiet. Why would he even think that she was pitying him? Shouldn't he have realised that if her friends were her she wouldn't be sitting with him?

He blinked, his frown not leaving, he was starting to look a little confused too though.

Shay sat, ignoring his baby glare and went back to eating her gooey mash and drawing doodles. If he was going to be rude and weird then she wasn't going to talk him until he resolved whatever was in his head and come to his senses that someone was actually being nice.

The rest of lunch was a quiet event. Though not so much for the rest of the cafeteria.

...

Shay was crying inwardly. Not the sad and weepy sort but the whining and tantrum sort. Della still hadn't come back to school! It was the third day she was going to be alone and Warren, she'd learned the other teens name, wasn't exactly the best company to have. If he wasn't reading and ignoring her he was glaring at her and giving her weird looks. He rarely talked, and when he did he was just asking her to get lost or find someone else to bug.

She didn't really understand what was the problem so she couldn't really fix whatever it was. She also didn't really understand why it was so hard to make friends. She had just realised this on the fourth day.

Though, she had to guess on the fifth day, there are certain moments in ones life where certain activities could bring students together to acknowledge each other and form friendships. Save The Citizen was one of those activities. That, and getting rid of bullies... not necessarily in that order, though.

* * *

 **I'm not happy woth this chapter, but even after I keep re-writing parts r changing it it's still bad. So I gave up and am posting this...thing. Not really edited.**


End file.
